"Sweet But Psycho" by Ava Max
"Sweet but Psycho" is a song by Albanian-American singer-songwriter Ava Max. It was released on August 17, 2018, as the lead single for her upcoming debut studio album. Lyrics Chorus Oh, she's sweet but a psycho A little bit psycho At night she's screamin', "I'm-ma-ma-ma out my mind" Oh, she's hot but a psycho So left but she's right though At night she's screamin', "I'm-ma-ma-ma out my mind" 1 She'll make you curse, but she a blessing She'll rip your shirt within a second You'll be coming back, back for seconds With your plate, you just can't help it Pre-Chorus No, no You'll play alo-o-ong, let her lead you o-o-on You'll be saying, "No, no" Then saying, "Yes, yes, yes," 'cause she messin' with your head Chorus Oh, she's sweet but a psycho A little bit psycho At night she's screamin', "I'm-ma-ma-ma out my mind" Oh, she's hot but a psycho So left but she's right though At night she's screamin', "I'm-ma-ma-ma out my mind" Post-Chorus Grab a cop gun kinda crazy She's poison but tasty Yeah, people say, "Run, don't walk away" 'Cause she's sweet but a psycho A little bit psycho At night she screamin', "I'm-ma-ma-ma out my mind" 2 See, someone said, "Don't drink her potions She'll kiss your neck with no emotion When she's mean, you know you love it She tastes so sweet, don't sugarcoat it" Pre-Chorus No, no You'll play alo-o-ong, let her lead you o-o-on You'll be saying, "No (No, no, no), no (No)" Then saying, "Yes, yes, yes," 'cause she messin' with your head Chorus Oh, she's sweet but a psycho A little bit psycho At night she's screamin', "I'm-ma-ma-ma out my mind" Oh, she's hot but a psycho So left but she's right though At night she's screamin', "I'm-ma-ma-ma out my mind" Post-Chorus Grab a cop gun kinda crazy She's poison but tasty Yeah, people say, "Run, don't walk away" 'Cause she's sweet but a psycho A little bit psycho At night she screamin', "I'm-ma-ma-ma out my mind" Bridge You're just like me, you're out your mind I know it's strange, we're both the crazy kind You're tellin' me that I'm insane Boy, don't pretend that you don't love the pain Chorus Oh, she's sweet but a psycho A little bit psycho At night she's screamin', "I'm-ma-ma-ma out my mind" Oh, she's hot but a psycho So left but she's right though At night she's screamin', "I'm-ma-ma-ma out my mind" Post-Chorus Grab a cop gun kinda crazy She's poison but tasty Yeah, people say "Run, don't walk away" 'Cause she's sweet but a psycho A little bit psycho At night she screamin', "I'm-ma-ma-ma out my mind" Why It Rocks # The song is pretty catchy. # Ava's vocals are crisp, sweet and infectious. # The production is produced well. # The music video is well-crafted. # The lyrics are catchy and relatable. Bad Qualities # Overuse of autotune. # The lyrics "I'm-ma-ma-ma out my mind" repeated 11 times. Video Category:2010s Category:Ava Max songs Category:Pop Category:Dance-pop Category:Electropop Category:Songs with awesome music videos Category:Good Songs with Bad Overplayed Category:Songs that Charted at Number 1 Category:2018 Category:2010s Songs Category:2018 Songs Category:Ava Max